This invention relates to a starting interlock system for power equipment in general, and more particularly a starting interlock system for electric-powered lawn mowers.
It is desirable to have a starting system for power equipment that requires a deliberate attempt on the part of the equipment user to start the equipment.
It is desirable to lessen the probability of unauthorized starting of the equipment and additionally to provide a system which ceases to operate when the operator leaves the control handle. Inadvertent starting of the equipment should be difficult, particularly as the operator performs repair or maintenance functions on the equipment. It is also advantageous to have a system requiring positive operator effort to keep the power equipment running.
Prior art devices are known which do require not only a deliberate attempt to start power equipment, but also a concentrated effort to maintain the equipment running. Such devices may include an ignition switch operated by a key in conjunction with a dead man handle that must be continually manually depressed to maintain the equipment running. (One of such devices is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 601,345, filed Aug. 4, 1975.) In the system disclosed in that application, a key operated ignition switch is mounted on a lawn mower handle in close proximity to the operator's hand grip. A squeeze handle must be continually depressed by the operator and upon release causes the equipment to turn off. Electrical wires lead from the switch housing on the handle to the motor mounted on the mower frame.
Problems arose in the use of prior art devices, particularly those having live electrical wires leading from the equipment handle to the equipment main frame. Shorts in these electrical wires could lead to equipment malfunctions. Additionally, the prior art devices included a relatively large number of parts both increasing the chances of malfunction and raising the cost of the device.
The present invention solves the problems of the prior art devices by providing a simple, low cost, easy to assemble starting interlock requiring the manipulation of a key lock and a dead man handle to permit energization. The electrical switch associated with the equipment motor is mounted on the frame housing and actuated by a bowden wire cable connected to a manual interlock device.